Ventricosus
- Snail= - True form= }} - Manga ▾= - True form= }}}} |first appearance = Volume 1, Chapter 4 (sea slug form) Volume 2, Chapter 8 (true form) |status = Deceased |nickname = The Ruler / 王 |race = Admirabilis |age = Unknown |family = Aculeatus (younger brother) |occupation = Leader of the Admirabilis |Japanese = Chiwa Saito |English = Luci Christian |Name = Ventricosus / ウェントリコスス}} is the ruler of the Admirabilis and the sea, and older sister of Aculeatus. She was dropped by the Lunarians at the Gems' school and ate Phosphophyllite. She told Phos later on that her brother was taken and everything in her homeland was stolen, ruined, and deserted because of the Lunarians. Appearance She appears as a giant slug with a spiral shell who proceeds to attack the Gems. She then shrinks into a much smaller slug and claims that it's her original form. Later, Phosphophyllite agreed to take her to the sea where she transforms to a more human-like form, which she states is her "true, true" form. Her 'clothing' is a baby pink colored dress, akin to a jellyfish. She also appears to have ample, human-like breasts, which Ventricosus claims are her especially important parts. Phos voiced their opinion that she looked like a jellyfish. She denied it, saying that her species is much sexier. Personality She said she loves prim types (formal and proper). She thinks all the Gems are "cuties" and that their sensei is a "hottie". Ventricosus is very flirtatious and sarcastic. Ventricosus seems kind and is saddened when she is forced to betray Phos, using them as a trading tool when Phos only wanted to form a friendly connection with her. Later on, she decides to not act like the Lunarians and gave Phos a part of her little brother's shell to be their new legs. Story * Prior to the story, she and her people were taken by the Lunarians where they were fed with sweet water and sand, which made them giant and violent. Ventricosus is the only one who remained sane, and somehow made a deal with the Lunarians to bring a Gem in exchange for her little brother, Aculeatus. That may be the reason why she ate Phosphophyllite in her giant shell sea slug form. Shortly after, she gets thrown into the pond and shrinks to a smaller slug-like form. * She was later brought with Diamond into the school, who asked the other Gems' opinions on how to bring Phos back (having assumed Phos had turned into the slug). She has shown to have taken interest in all the Gems except Rutile, who wanted to dissect her. * She suggested Phos to look in the sea to find a way to help Cinnabar. Since she made a deal with the Lunarians, it can be assumed that she told Phos about the sea and used her hunger and the land's lack of food to guilt Phos into taking her. * Soon after they enter the ocean, Ventricosus changes into her true, humanoid form. She then tells Phos about her people's legend of the Flesh, the Bone, and the Spirit. * They arrive at her homeland, whereupon Phos says that they're tired and lies down, remarking that her homeland sure is empty. * Ventricosus explains that just like Cinnabar is dear to Phos, she also has someone dear to me, and asks Phos to forgive her. The Lunarians then appear, attack Phos, breaking off their legs and capturing them. * She is then seen communicating with the Lunarians, who are asking for her another Gem in exchange for her brother Aculeatus. She argues that Phos' worth should be enough, and the Lunarians threaten her with fire. She considers bringing Cinnabar, using Phos as bait, but decides against it after seeing Phos' face. * The Lunarians burn her arms and she falls into the ocean. Aculeatus wakes up, fights off the Lunarians and returns to his sister's side, turning back into his true form. * Aculeatus says that they should escape but spots Phos and suggests taking the rest of their body to use as trading tools. Ventricosus refuses and brings Phos back to the beach with broken off shell pieces of her brother to use as new legs. * She regretted the way she had betrayed Phos until the day she died. Ventricosus later told stories of her experience with Phos and the Gems, as well as her close call with Rutile. These stories would be passed down throughout the ages, with Phos becoming revered among the current generation of Admirabilis, though they discover that some inaccuracies accumulated over 100 years, concerning the pronunciation of their name. * Five generations passed, and the current ruler of a smaller population of free Admirabilis, Variegatus encounters Phos, and prays that Phos forgave her predecessor for her treachery. Relationships She likes the Gems, appearance wise. The Gems think the small form of her is cuter and smarter than Phos. She finds Kongo-''sensei attractive, but the latter doesn't understand her words and only think her as a friendly slug. When asked by Phos, Ventricosus said that she ate Phos because Phos' color makes them look tasty. She spends some time with Phosphophyllite and teaches them about death. Ventricosus is surprised by Phos' acceptance of her betrayal and agreement to be used as a bargaining tool for her comrades after they know her reasons. She then changes her mind and refuses to act like the Lunarians. She likes Diamond and thinks Cinnabar is smart, as they took one look at her small form and knew Phos was stuck in her giant shell. She seems close to her little brother, Aculeatus, though she refers to him as 'good for nothing except eating and fighting'. Trivia * Ventricosus is usually used as the last name in species binomial nomenclatures like ''Btyriboletus ventricosus or Conus ventricosus. It used in various Kingdom not limited to sea species. * Ventrico (ventricosus) means "bulging out" in the reference to the shape of the cusp. (Source: 'Taxonomy, Evolution, and Biostratigraphy of Conodonts' by Leanne J. Pyle) * She's written as 'アドミラビリス族の王/Adomirabirisu Zoku no Ou' (lit. The Ruler of Admirabilis Race). '王/Ou' usually translated as 'King' although since she's confirmed to be a woman, normally she should be called '女王/Joou/Queen'. Gallery Sea Slug.png|Ventricosus' small form Ventri 4.jpg|Ventricosus' giant slug form Ventri 3.jpg|Ventricosus' true form Ventri 1.jpg|Card game - back snails_5.png|Ventricosus in snail form in the anime WENTI.png|Ventricosus in the manga VENTIY.png ventriiii.png AdmiraRef.jpg|Reference Category:Characters Category:Admirabilis